


The Harvest

by anysin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fingerfucking, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: White performs an intimate extraction on Pink.





	The Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: 
> 
> "White/Blue/Yellow/Pink or any combination thereof, noncon with Pink bottoming - There's a theory that the Diamonds' bodily fluids are used to create new living gems, and Pink Diamond was particularly effective at it, being able to utilize multiple different fluids (tears, saliva, sweat, etc).
> 
> The other Diamonds have certain means to extract those fluids from her, as well as... other fluids."

They decide to do it in Pink's room, for Pink's comfort and relaxation. Pink is nervous as she strips off her armor, shying away from White's watchful eye, but she is smiling when she climbs up on a platform that has sprung up from the floor, settling down on her back and spreading her legs open.  
  
"What a good girl you are, Pink," White says, smiling as Pink shivers with pleasure. Pink is still smiling herself, too, keeps smiling as White extends a long, elegant finger out, nudging Pink's bare knees further apart.  
  
The smile falters a bit when White strokes her finger down to Pink's belly, feeling it heave for a moment before sliding her fingertip even lower, to the smooth slit of Pink's labia. White pets the soft, delicate flesh, staring as Pink starts to tremble all over, her chest and stomach moving up and down faster and faster.  
  
"Such a sweet girl," White coos, leaning down so she can get a closer look at Pink's face, at her softly parted lips, the dark tint on her cheeks. "My darling Starlight."  
  
She presses forward with her finger, hard; Pink gasps, eyes flowing wide as White's fingertip thrusts into her unsuspecting body. Her body clenches around White's finger, hot and tight; White brings her thumb down on the tender bud of Pink's clit, kneading it in a slow, circular motion as she wriggles her finger inside the snug confines of Pink's body. It takes a while, given Pink's strung nerves and White's lack of mercy, but soon enough, Pink starts to get wet, thighs quivering as she struggles to keep them apart, her body open to White's invasion.  
  
"My Starlight," White says again, smiling wide and sharp as Pink squeezes her eyes shut and wails.  
  
Pink hasn't been forbidden to move, but she doesn't remember that in a while. She stops herself twice when she catches her hips rocking against White's finger, but after the third time her hips start rolling forward in search for more, Pink doesn't bother anymore. Her shaky thighs start to close on White's finger, the dark flush on her cheeks growing darker still as she thrusts upward, riding the solid fingertip inside her.  
  
She cries out in both pain and protest when White yanks it out, leaving her body to spasm around empty air as slick escapes from inside her, dripping down to the platform.  
  
"Pebbles," White says, and as the little ones rush out with their containers, she pushes her finger inside Pink again.  
  
White thrusts inside Pink all the way to the first knuckle, watching with undisguised glee as Pink loses it, whimpering and moaning and crying as she's entered, spread open, hips bucking against White's eager finger. White closes the distance between them, nudging her nose against the flat, hard area between Pink's breasts, inhaling against the warm skin.  
  
That seems to be Pink's breaking point.  
  
"My Diamond!" Pink's hands, which have been lying on the sides of her head so far, twitch against the platform, her fists curling up tight as she struggles against the urge to reach out, to touch. "White!"  
  
Her legs wrap squeeze tight against White's finger, shivering all over as Pink's body starts to constrict, squeezing around White's finger like she's trying to bend it in half, slick spilling from inside her as she comes.  
  
White catches every wet, slippery contract of Pink's body with her finger, smiling above Pink as she starts to pull her finger out, taking it slow this time. Pulling away from Pink, White watches as fluid escapes from Pink's softening, relaxing body, as the pebbles run to capture every precious drop.  
  
She can't help but note there could be more of it.  
  
"Oh, Pink." She shakes her head, starting to stand up while Pink looks up at her in daze, then in confusion. "Have you gone out to play when I specifically told you not to do so? I have to say, that makes me sad."  
  
"W-wait," Pink says, and White can tell that her little head is already filling with lies, excuses. "That's not-"  
  
White silences her by leaning down, pressing a fingertip against Pink's lips.  
  
"Please, Pink, don't bother." She smiles down at Pink, tracing the soft curve of Pink's mouth with her fingertip. "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. I'm just disappointed."  
  
She takes her leave, not giving Pink a chance for explanations or apologies. Pink can save those feelings for her tears.


End file.
